


Not quite legal

by boleyn13



Series: Jailbait [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human Loki, M/M, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boleyn13/pseuds/boleyn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what threatened to be a very disappointing night in a club Tony Stark takes home a green-eyed beauty that barely seems old enough to be in a club in the first place. But Loki doesn't care, so why should Tony?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not quite legal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody,
> 
> Let's be honest the writing process to this story started like that "I'm going to write the next chapter of my on-going story. A conversation between two main characters that shows their emotional vulnerability, reflects how lost they feel and how they're dealing with the fact that they are both not quite the person they want to be.... Wow, this is incredibly hard to write. Let's take a break and write some shameless smut instead..."
> 
> :D 
> 
> Yeah, I just finished some pretty serious and emotional scenes for "You've got a friend in me" and decided I wanted to do something light-hearted. Therefore I wrote a dream inspired oneshot that's just one long piece of smut. Be warned, there is not much plot to be found. 
> 
> It's kinda AU and a lot is left open to interpretation, even the age of the characters. Loki is under 18, that's the only information you're given and if that's not your cup of tee, you've been warned. 
> 
> For all you guys who are still around - have fun :)

There were nights you knew from the very beginning that they were going to suck. This was one of them. The DJ was choosing all the wrong, obnoxious beats, the club was too packed with the usual, uninteresting crowd and the air filled with sweat and smoke. Right now the only good thing about any of this was the glass of scotch in Tony’s hand. Tonight there seemed nothing else to do than drinking and watching other people that he clearly was not interested in. Pretty bad for a Saturday night. Especially when the only reason you went out was to get laid. Like probably half of all the people here. Until now Tony had been approached by two guys and he told them to go and fuck themselves. Well, the night probably wouldn’t end any better for Tony himself. Tony decided that he would leave after finishing his drink.

It almost seemed like Steve could hear him think and being at the other end of the city didn’t make any difference. Taking out his cellphone Tony answered the call, not even trying to hide his bad mood. “What?”

“Well, hello there. Not having any luck yet?” Damn that idiot for sounding so amused.

“No, this place is shit. Definitely the last time I’ll come here. No music to dance to, you get bumped into every three seconds and the only person I’d like to fuck here is myself.”

Steve laughed loudly and Tony wanted to kick him. For making fun of him and for working all night. They could have had so much fun if Steve had just joined him. But no, now Tony was here alone with his glass of scotch.

“Maybe you should lower your expectations. You can’t go to McDonald’s and expect caviar.”

“I have only one rule in life and that’s to only fuck the best…”

Another laugh. “I feel so special. Look, I would offer to help you out, but I still have a shitload of work to do and I will pull an entire nightshift… If I’m done sooner I will come over and you can fuck the best if you want to.”

Now that was offer that could save the night. Still Tony wasn’t fond of waiting and he would have to wait for hours. Not expecting anything Tony let his eyes wander across the dance floor. “That’s the least you can do for me after letting me go out here all by myself and now I have… wait a second…”

Tony tilted his head, but it didn’t get any easier to make out a certain person on the dance floor. Too many people, too much movement, but every few seconds Tony got a glimpse of a figure that might just save his night. Tall, dark and… Uh…

“What?” Clear interest was audible in Steve’s voice. “What? Saw something pretty?”

In a dark club and at this distance there was never a way to be absolutely sure, but everything that Tony had seen so far was very promising. A drop of water in the desert. But that drop of water would taste incredibly sweet, that was for sure. “Jailbait.”

Steve let out an impressed whistle, sounding overly excited. Work had to be really boring that night. “Yeah? How young?”

Getting a better look for a second Tony smirked. “Very.”

He could vividly picture Steve’s grin. “Illegal?”

“Definitely.”

“Worth it?”

Tony licked his lips in anticipation. “Going to find that out right now.”

“Cool. Don’t forget to text me to let me know how things are going. Maybe I’ll show up if you’re ready to share.”

“Horny bastard.” Tony laughed, but wasn’t willing to lose anymore time. “I’m hanging up now, can’t risk the only fuckable person getting snatched away by someone else.”

“Alright. Good luck and have fun.”

Tony planned to. He made his way across the room to finally get a better look. Dancing alone, perfect, but Tony wasn’t the only one looking. That was bad. Especially if one of these idiots with a stick up their ass decided to talk to the security about the kid. Not that he looked like a fourteen year old, but everybody could see that he was too young to be here. Not young enough though that Tony felt weird for thinking that he was attractive… and already planning on taking him home. Another reason to act fast, it would be a shame if the kid got thrown out before Tony could seriously check him out.

Tall, lean, long legs clad in leather, black hair tied back in a ponytail. Obviously trying to make him look older than he was, but in a clever way, not desperate or exaggerated. Still there was nothing to be done, the kid was still years away from being allowed to be in here or having his first drink. Maybe Tony was a bad person, but thinking about this was turning him on.

By now the kid had left the dance floor and headed for the bar. Huh. Either he was really stupid or he was having quite a lot of self-confidence. No way the bartender would hand the kid a drink. On the other hand the kid had somehow gotten past the bouncer. No need to take any more risks. Placing his scotch on a random table Tony pushed through a bunch of people and reached the bar just in time.

Definitely worth it. Up close the kid turned out to be gorgeous. Sharp features, a perfect nose and the most tempting lips Loki had seen in a while. A mouth that he wanted wrapped around his cock. The good thing about being Tony Stark was that he always got what he wanted.

The kid hadn’t noticed him yet, but Tony was about to change that. Right before the kid would dare to actually attract the bartender’s attention. No, this one was for Tony. “What drink can I buy you?”

Raising his head the kid’s eyes met Tony’s and fuck how green could they be? Dark, deep and so expressive. Tony couldn’t wait. The kid hadn’t even said a word yet and Tony already knew that he had an attitude. Another thing that Tony liked. “Are you supposed to ask if you can buy a drink at all?”

Cocky, wonderful. Even more so, the kid was openly eyeing him, like everybody would if you offered to invite them. Not acting like a scared little kid that was too young to be here. Nevertheless Tony would show him right now that he shouldn’t even try to outsmart him. “Yes, that’s I’d normally do, but since you can’t order your own drink without the bartender checking your I.D… I’m pretty sure you’ll accept anything I’ll buy you.”

In response the kid pursed his lips, clearly displeased, but he was smart to not instantly deny the truth in Tony’s words. His eyes gave away that he was annoyed by this statement Tony liked the fact that he wasn’t trying to hide it. “Fine, you can buy me a beer, but then I can just take it and walk away.”

“Sure, you could do that. But then you would miss out on the best part of this night.” He was so young, naturally curious, thirsty for excitement, nothing more was necessary to intrigue the kid. Of course he didn’t want to let it show and only quirked an eyebrow. Tony just signalled the bartender to come over and since he was Tony Stark that only took three seconds. While Tony was ordering two beers he didn’t miss that the kid was slightly turning his head away to hide his face. Unable to keep a grin of his face Tony handed him a beer and looked at him expectantly. “So? Are you going to leave me standing here?”

“That would be rude, wouldn’t it? I don’t want to blow my chance of you buying me other one when this one is finished.” The kid shrugged casually, sounded indeed like he didn’t care at all and took a sip from the beer. Tony marvelled at how these perfect lips closed around the top of the bottle. They would taste deliciously.

“You know how to make a man feel special. Not worried that I might want something in return for the beer?”

Tony didn’t miss the slight hesitation, but the kid was really good at playing it down. “Like I said I could just turn around and walk away. I have a nice face, people offer me drinks all the time. I don’t really need you to buy me this beer.”

Unbelievable that Tony had thought about going home, this one was gorgeous, a little smartass and that perfect little mouth. “So why are you still here talking to me?”

The kid smirked and Tony would have him in his car, no way he would bring up the patience to drive all the way to his apartment. “You are handsome.”

Laughing softly Tony leaned forward, not touching him yet, invading his personal space. “Careful now… you have no have idea what you might get into.”

“How old do you think I am? We’re in a club, you bought me a drink, you’ve been looking me up and down. I know what that means. I can very well decide for myself what I’m getting into or not.”

A little rebel or more likely a kid that wanted to be a rebel. Most probably hated his dad and sneaked out of the house to party all night and would let himself be caught in the morning, because he wanted them to know what he had been doing. If he wanted to act like a bad boy Tony would gladly help him.

“Good to know…” That was all Tony said before taking a long sip from his own beer. Of course the kid started to feel irritated now. It was all too obvious that he expected Tony to hit on him, to be direct about it. Silence was completely unsatisfying and made the kid uneasy. Not as cool as he wanted Tony to believe. “So? Why were you buying me a beer? What do you want for it?”

“I thought you knew how this works…” At first Tony smirked, relishing the feeling of being in complete control although the kid wasn’t even aware of that. Cocking his head Tony looked at him intently, his voice now sounding a bit hoarse. “I came over when I saw you. You are right, you have a nice face, more than nice. I really like your mouth. The way you use it to tell me how tough you are and… just your mouth in general. Maybe I just bought you a beer to see how you wrap those pretty lips around the bottle.”

Immensely content Tony watched a shiver running down the kid’s spine and his fingers clearly tightened around said bottle in his hand. “Won’t even ask for my name, but you want me to blow you?”

“Your name won’t make me want a blowjob any more or less. If it makes you feel better about it… I’m Tony. You are?”

The kid raised an eyebrow, maybe he wondered if Tony was his real name. Why the hell should he lie to him? “My name is Loki. Nice to meet you Tony. You’re very straightforward. Does that usually get you what you want?”

Loki. It sounded strange, but Tony liked it. “Absolutely. It isn’t just about me though. You’re still here talking to me which means you’re at least playing the thought. My gut tells me you don’t even want me to talk that much. Am I right?”

Again the kid seemed confused, his lack of experience clearly visible. Complete turn-on. Dying to taste these lips Tony took another little step closer, put a hand in the back of Loki’s neck and pulled him into a messy kiss. No holding back, that would be just a waste of time. If this was going to scare Loki off Tony wanted nothing more of it, what a disappointment that would be. Tony did feel him tense, hands coming up to his arms, probably wanting to push him away. He didn’t though, instead he seemed to melt into Tony’s touch, obediently opening up when Tony licked into his mouth. It felt so good to be right, because his mouth did taste wonderful and his lips were full, soft and Tony knew they would feel even better on his cock. For now all he did was kissing him, passionately, with skill, letting the kid get a taste of what a real man could give to him. Ruining him for those teenage boys. Another few seconds and Loki kissed him back, mimicking his pace and intensity. Faster learner and eager. Humming into the kiss Tony slid his arm around Loki’s waist, pulling him tightly against his body. Hard muscles, but soft skin that made Tony already ache for more. That hot mouth and the thought of what Tony could teach Loki to do with it sent a shiver down Tony’s spine.

When he told back he could hear Loki let out a little whine, instinctively leaning forward to get involved in another kiss. Precious little thing. Instead of giving him that other kiss Tony brushed his lips over Loki’s ear, catching the lobe between his teeth. “I make you an offer. How about we get outta here and you suck my dick in my car, then I take you to my place and give you that hard fuck you’re craving for?”

The reaction on Loki’s face had to be marvelled at. How his breath got caught and how he tried not to show it. “Sounds like a win-win situation for you.”

“I didn’t pretend otherwise. So what do you say? I want an answer now or I gotta find myself somebody else.” Which would be a shame though, the kid was beautiful and Tony had already pictured him spread out on his bed. Naked, squirming and begging to be fucked.

“Okay.” Loki merely breathed the words, but without hesitation and that was good enough for Tony. “Then let’s get going.”

Putting his hand on Loki’s lower back Tony more or less pushed him into moving. He couldn’t care less about their unfinished drinks, when his body was already tingling from excitement. For a second he was worried that the kid might slip away in the crowd, but no way. They stepped out into the cool night air together, but it did nothing to clear Tony’s head. Not that he wanted that. What else could he be interested in right now than the thought of this kid’s perfect mouth wrapped around his cock? Expect it actually happening. Sliding his arm around Loki’s narrow waist Tony directed him towards his car. It was then that Tony decided he still wanted a little taste, also it was incredibly fun to throw the kid off his guard. To show him that he still was a kid and Tony an adult. Loki let out a surprised yelp when Tony pushed him up against the door of the car, kissing him hard. No games if you wanted to play with the big boys.

Tony was in luck, because Loki didn’t want any games. His mouth is opening up under him only to willingly, his tongue sliding against Tony’s and it was hot, maybe a bit filthy. Pressing him harder against the car, Tony covered the lithe body with his own, feeling how lean he was, how young. As if Tony could possibly be turned on even more. Putting his hands on the back of his thighs Tony let them run up to this cute, little, tight ass. God, he really couldn’t wait to get his cock inside there. But first he wants to try that sweet mouth which can kiss so well.

Not shyly at all, thank God, Loki wrapped his arms around his neck, wanting more of that kiss and Tony reached for his car keys. Who would have thought that he’d actually get in a hurry? When he had got here Tony had been worried about going home alone and jerking off, but this was so much better. The doors of his car being unlocked had never sounded better. “Get in the car…”

Loki really did smirk at him when Tony pulled away. Within three seconds Loki had opened the door and slid inside the car. Tony should probably consider himself lucky that the kid wanted to prove how reckless he was. Getting into the car of a complete stranger. Instead of pondering about this Tony circled the car, getting into the driver’s seat. Putting his hand on the back of Loki’s neck and pulled him into a messy kiss. This kid had the most amazing lips, he was so wonderfully willing. Not to mention those delicious noises he made. Impatient and probably too eager himself Tony used his free hand to undo his jeans. Tony had been hard since the second they had left the nightclub. Still he took his time to graze his teeth over Loki’s lower lip, sucking lightly on it, as if to tell him what he expected from him. When he pulled away Loki drew in a sharp breath and Tony loosened his grip on him.

There was no need to do that though. Without further encouragement nor hesitation Loki scooted closer and leaned forward, pulling Tony’s cock from his jeans. Sighing happily at the first touch of these fingers on his cock Tony let his head rest against the seat, his fingers softly playing with Loki’s hair. The kid loosely wrapped his fingers around Tony, gave him an experimental stroke and a hoarse sound escaped Tony’s throat. Loki wasn’t shy, so Tony almost felt bad for thinking about pushing him down on his cock. Again, not necessary.

A pair of perfect lips softly, not to say carefully, closed around the head of Tony’s cock and this was so much better than watching the kid suckling on a bottle. Tony petted the black hair to encourage Loki when he let his tongue run across the slit, swirling it around the tip. “Yeah… just like that…”

Couldn’t be the first time giving head for the kid. If it was, he wasn’t scared at all and didn’t let his eagerness get the better of him. Slowly he let more of Tony’s cock slide into his mouth, then paused to hollow his cheek and suck ever so gently. In response Tony’s hips jerks slightly and he forced himself to keep still. That mouth was fucking hot, wet and he could feel the inside of Loki’s cheeks rubbing along his cock, feeling heavenly. “Fuck…”

Obviously Tony’s moan spurred Loki on, he took again more of his cock and Tony wanted to whine in frustration when he stopped. Damn, he wanted the kid to take him entirely, to fuck his mouth and come in his throat. It felt so fucking good and Tony wanted all of it. His hand was still lying on the back of Loki’s head, now applying some pressure, trying to push him further down on his cock. Taken by surprise Loki took a bit more of him, but then instantly resisted, refusing to go any other pace than his own.

Fine, Tony would take what he could get, Loki was doing amazing and he was still just a kid. A kid that worked his tongue along Tony’s cock, sucking him in such a delicious way that told Tony that he was enjoying himself. Letting his eyes slide closed Tony concentrated on the pleasure building, that lovely tongue. Loki sucked him for a while until he tried to change the angle of his head a little bit and this time Tony had enough self-control to only slightly raise his hips, to make it easier on him. Yet Loki took barely any more of him into his mouth and Tony could hear him breathing heavily through his nose. So this was as far as he could go, not bad, but still a pity.

Tony moaned hoarsely when Loki wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, covering what he couldn’t reach with his lips. Damn, that kid was good. Slowly Loki started to bob his head up and down, forming with his lips the perfect O and Tony loved it. Only a little bit faster, that would be so fucking good. This time Loki gave into the pressure of Tony’s hand and moved faster, now obviously focusing on getting Tony off. Exactly what he wanted and the kid made it good, adapting to the rhythm that Tony forced on him. His hand was working him too and such a pity that Loki couldn’t take him down his throat, but this was already fucking amazing.

When the pleasure was building up Tony didn’t even try to hold back, instead he just thrust shallowly into Loki’s mouth, letting him do most of the work.

“Yeah… perfect… fuck…” Tony felt like all blood was gone from his head, little bright spots were dancing in front of his eyes and the pleasure that lay in this sweet little mouth seemed unbearable. Letting go Tony pushed Loki’s head down, a bit to fast and a bit too harshly and yes, that was an asshole move, but there was no way he wasn’t going to come in this mouth. He barely felt the kid struggling a bit, because his orgasm was racing through him and Tony moaned in bliss. So fucking good.

Breathing heavily Tony loosened his grip on Loki’s head and savoured the afterglow. Loki slowly pulled off his cock, almost hitting his head against the stirring wheel, causing Tony to chuckle.

“Not funny…” Loki pulled a face and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. Tony bet that the kid wasn’t used to swallowing. “Yeah, that wasn’t funny. It was fucking great.”

For the next three seconds it was impossible to not notice how young Loki was. He didn’t quite blush, but the tough behaviour couldn’t hide that glimmer in his eyes. Proud of having done a good job. “We should get going. There are people staring over…”

Tony took a look and Loki was right, there was a couple standing in front of the door to the club, suspiciously looking their way. What was wrong with people nowadays? Couldn’t you even get a blowjob from a teenager in a public parking lot without somebody going crazy on your ass?

“You’re scared?” Grinning smugly Tony tugged himself back into his jeans and Loki leaned back in his seat, rolling his eyes. “No. I’m not the one who’s getting into trouble. But we’ve got a deal and I did my part, I’m waiting for you to do yours.”

“That’s the most creative way somebody has ever asked me to fuck them.” Still wearing that grin on his face Tony put the keys in the ignition and started the engine. The kid was right, the sooner they got out of here, the sooner he got to fuck him.

Loki kept looking out the window until they had left the parking lot and Loki didn’t miss the relief on his face. How cute, he still had to work on playing tough. Without putting on his seatbelt Loki propped his feet up on the instrument board. Better not getting into an accident then. “So that’s what you’re into? Getting blown by a guy my age and risk getting caught?”

Tony glanced at him before keeping his eyes on the road. “No, I don’t care about your age. I don’t care about other people. Nobody forced them to watch what I do in my fucking car. Why would you keep watching if you’re so offended by it? They’re just wishing they’d have the guts to do it themselves.”

One part of this was only half true. Tony indeed didn’t care about the exact number written down on Loki’s birth certificate, but there was no denying it – the fact that Loki was by no means 18 years old was an incredible turn-on.

“So… you’re not doing this all the time?”

“What? Picking up young guys or getting my dick sucked in my car?”

“Both, I guess.”

Tony laughed and shrugged. “I pick up guys who I think are hot and no, usually I prefer a more private setting. I suggested the car, because I didn’t want to wait and I was curious if you were willing to do it.”

Loki didn’t give a response, just nodded and looked out of the window. Taking a break from acting tough, but still looking gorgeous. Why was this club so far away from Tony’s place? It actually wasn’t, but it wouldn’t go fast enough for him. And he wasn’t the only one. “You live far from here?”

“No, just a couple of minutes. You’re that eager?”

Tony wasn’t looking at him, but he could picture that dirty grin. “No, I’m rather worried we get there too quickly for you to get it up again…”

He got a nice chuckle out of Tony for that. “Don’t get cocky now. I’ll fuck you the second we get there and you’ll be better able to take it.”

Loki snorted in response, showing how unimpressed he was. Something was clearly wrong with Tony or why did he like that ‘I’ll believe it when I see it’ attitude so much? Tony’s eyebrows went up when he felt a hand sliding along his thigh and that hot mouth on his neck. “If you want me to take it… you better deliver.”

Tony played the thought of stopping the car here and now and just taking the kid on the backseat, to watch him falling apart. It was so easy to look straight through him, the second Tony would get his hands on him there wouldn’t be much left of this behaviour. He would turn him into a quivering, moaning mess. Little Loki wouldn’t be the same anymore after getting fucked from a man for the first time. Whatever kid he had been with before had had probably no idea what he had been doing.

Another minute then Tony was parking the car in the basement garage. Without saying a word he got out off the car and was content to see Loki doing the same. Walking past the kid Tony grabbed his hand, pulled him along towards the elevator. Never had it taken so long to type in his stupid code and for these doors to open. When they did, Tony pushed the kid inside, blindly pressing the button for the penthouse and all bets were off.

Loki let out a yelp when Tony pushed him up against the wall, kissing him greedily, ravishing his mouth. Look at that, now Loki didn’t quite know what to do with his hands now. He wouldn’t disappoint him now, right? Taking a tight hold of Loki’s wrists Tony pressed them against the wall, shoving his knee between Loki’s legs, letting him know and most of all feel that he wasn’t playing around. The kid practically whimpered into his mouth and Tony loved it. Then it became even better when Loki had gotten over the initial surprise and responded to the kiss. Loki fisted his fingers in Tony’s hair and it was just the right amount of eagerness, not desperation. Tony liked that. Fucking him would be a great delight.

The doors of the elevator opened again and pulled Loki off the wall, shoving him into the penthouse. Lights would stay off, he didn’t need the kid to get awestruck by the furniture. Loki didn’t seem to mind being manhandled until he was being pushed down on the couch. Despite the darkness Tony paused for a second to take a look at the kid, lying on the couch, breathing sped up with excitement. A sight to behold.

Joining Loki Tony pressed him into the couch, kissing him hard. The kid’s body felt perfect underneath him and fitted so nicely. Tony put his hand on Loki’s thigh, running it down to his knee, feeling strong and tight muscles underneath that jeans fabric. Loki tilted his head up, letting Tony deepen the kiss and at the same time he pulled his legs up, spreading them so Tony could slide right between them. Fuck, this kid was going to drive him crazy. Shifting slightly Tony rubbed himself against the kid’s crotch and he instantly felt the shivers running through Loki’s body. Wonderfully responsive. Tony had to fuck him. Right now.

Pushing Loki’s shirt up to his shoulder Tony broke the kiss to take it off completely. Loki let him do it and he was fucking beautiful. Eager to get a taste Tony leaned down, tracing his tongue along one of Loki’s nipples and Loki’s whole body instantly jerked as a whole. Marvellous. So easy to overwhelm.

“So it’s the couch? I don’t even get a nice, fancy bed?” His voice was wavering and it was obvious that he felt the urge to say something. To play it cool. Like this wasn’t almost too much for him to take.

Tony smirked up at him before nibbling on his exposed throat. “What do you care about if it’s a bed or a couch? You get to spread your legs, that’s what you’re here for.”

It did hurt when Loki’s reaction was to grab him by his hair and pulled his head up. So there was the feisty boy he had taken home. Instead of snarling at him or getting upset, Loki smashed their mouths together and bit down hard on his lip. Despite the pain Tony laughed into the kiss and then easily started to dominate the kiss. His hands moved down to Loki’s jeans, making quick work on opening them. The second he pulled down the zipper Tony noticed this gorgeous body tensing underneath him. Didn’t stop him from shoving and pushing Loki’s jeans and underwear down his hips. Like expected also the rest of him was gorgeous. Even more highlighted through the fast breathing and the obvious tension.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful…” Tony mumbled the words breathlessly against the soft, warm skin. By now he was almost shaking with lust and desire for this kid.

“You’re going to fuck me anytime soon now?”

Still not dropping that act. Fine, Tony could work with that and he didn’t need the whole foreplay anyway. What Tony needed was his cock in this tight, little ass. “Alright, as you wish.”

Straightening up Tony knelt over Loki and let him watch as he stripped off his shirt, letting it drop carelessly to the ground. Want and nervousness fought for dominance on Loki’s face and it couldn’t get any better. Tony’s pants followed his shirt, to be completely on the floor. Kissing Loki deeply Tony pressed his naked body against Loki’s and it felt so fucking good. Almost as good as Loki’s loud moan that almost sounded like a whine.

Tony wanted more of that. Distracting the kid with another messy kiss Tony slid his hand between the cushions. Keeping the lube here was one of the best ideas Tony had ever had, it saved so much time. Impatiently Tony squeezed some onto his fingers and moved his hand between Loki’s legs. His eyes were glued on Loki’s face, observing his reactions while Tony teased him a little bit before pushing his fingers into him.

“Shit…” Loki gasped, instantly biting his lip to shut himself up and Tony paused for a little moment, giving him a moment to adjust. After all there was no way the kid had been fucked that many times before. Then again, he had asked for it, very vocally. So Tony pushed his fingers deeper, starting to prepare him for his cock and got turned on even more when Loki finally began to squirm. That was it, what he wanted to see.

Still biting his lip Loki fisted his hands in one of the cushions, but nothing stopped him from uttering those little noises of need and these slight tremors were running through his body. A quivering mess in his hands. Tony was curious to see how he would react when… “Fuck!”

Suddenly Loki was clawing at his shoulders, pushing his hips down on Tony’s fingers. That movement which showed how damned willing he was went straight to Tony’s cock. He felt the almost overwhelming desire to just pull his fingers out and fuck him without any further fuss, but luckily there was still some common sense left. Not much though, considering the fact that this gorgeous kid was continuing to push back against him, whimpering and begging him with his half closed eyes.

Enough. While spreading his fingers Tony reached for his fucking pants on the floor, getting the condom wrapper out of one of the pockets and ripped it open with his teeth. Another whine resounded when Tony pulled out his fingers and the sight of this kid pulling his legs up and spreading them so invitingly was almost too much. Could it be possible that Loki wanted this even more than him?

After rolling the condom down his straining cock Tony hurried to spread the lube on it and hooked his arm beneath Loki’s hips, pulling them up. The kid stared up at him with big eyes when he felt Tony lining up to his entrance. Even in complete darkness Tony could see how green they were. Tony didn’t hold back, but thrust inside with a hard shove of his hips.

A pained moan escaped Loki’s hips and he dug his short fingernails into Tony’s back. Something he barely felt, because his whole world was now reduced to the hot, tight grip around his cock that was simply perfect. Putting his weight on his knees for better leverage Tony gave some slower, gentler thrusts, but not stopping until he had bottomed out. So incredibly tight and hot. For a second Tony wondered if he was indeed the first guy who got to fuck this perfect piece of ass, but given Loki’s looks and attitude that was rather unlikely. One thing was sure though, Loki definitely hadn’t been fucked before like he was going to be fucked now.

“I told you – you’d be better able to take it…” Leaning down Tony muttered the words against Loki’s cheek. The kid was breathing heavily, his eyes squeezed shut, trying to get used to the cock in his ass. This time there was no cheeky remark, instead Loki wrapped his arms around him, probably needing something to hold onto.

Letting this moment fade into another Tony waited for Loki’s features to relax a bit. Then he pulled almost all the way out eased back in, causing Loki to moan. Was it possible to get off on this kid’s reactions alone? They definitely made Tony thrust in harder the next time and he wanted the kid’s mouth, so he kissed him.

It took another moment, a roll of his hips and very well placed thrust for the kid to open up. His whole body, that had just been only lying there willingly, came to life and wrapped itself around Tony. Long legs locked tightly around Tony’s waist that changed the angle and allowed Tony to thrust a little deeper.

“Oh…” There were the kid’s eyes again, wide open, staring at Tony in disbelief. Like he couldn’t believe that it was possible to be fucked so well. Poor kid had no idea and Tony was going to make it even better.

Lips brushing over Loki’s ear Tony braced himself on his forearms, speeding up his thrusts. “You’re feeling amazing… so tight around my cock… your ass might feel even better than your mouth…”

“Shut up and…” Loki seemingly forgot what he had intended to say. So he only let out a moan filled with lust and moved his hips to meet Tony’s rhythm. He didn’t always quite make it, but when he did Tony was about to lose control. Those eyes staring right into his, this body arching up into every little touch and those lovely little hips that were trying to get more of his cock. “… fuck me harder.”

Three words and his whole plan about making the kid fall apart was close to failing. More, just more. Inside of Tony there was this savage need to give the kid what he was asking for, for sure more than he could take and fuck him so hard he wouldn’t be able to sit for the next three days.

Caught in a haze of pleasure and so turned on by this kid Tony followed his request and fucked him harder, slamming his cock into that tight little hole. He kept his pace up, taking in every detail of the body beneath him. Trembling, shivering, pushing against him and there were Loki’s lovely lips that were suddenly starting to mumble “Please…” over and over.

If he hadn’t been so far gone Tony would have smirked, but he felt his release approaching already, so he simply wrapped his hand around Loki’s cock and the kid came with a choked up moan after only two strong tugs. Watching the display of his orgasm on Loki’s face felt just as good as his muscles clenching around him, becoming even tighter. Tony fucked him right through it, till the trembles stopped rocking Loki’s body, now only moving with the force of Tony’s thrusts. Grabbing the small hips in an iron hold Tony buried himself deep a few more times and held on tight while he was savouring the sweetest climax since ages.

Fuck, that kid had been a good pick…

Panting heavily Tony took a second to wait for dizziness to disappear again before pulling out. Loki whined, screwing up his face and if Tony could, he’d fuck him again this very second. All he could do now was to lean back and to catch his breath. Good sex was the best reason there was to feel worn out.

Tony had no idea how much time had passed until Loki was sitting up next to him. “Mind if you call me a taxi while I’m using your shower?”

The bossy tone was back and Tony couldn’t help but laugh. “How about I call you a taxi after breakfast?”

Loki frowned at him and Tony felt so lost when he saw a grin playing around those perfect lips. It clearly said ‘What? The old man thinks he’s up for a third time? I’m having my doubts’. God, he loved himself a cocky little bastard…

“Okay, but breakfast better be good.”

Tony returned his grin and wondered what the chances might be that Steve would still be coming over after having finished his work.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know. I wrote a story in which somebody calls Steve Rogers a horny bastard. I can't believe it either.


End file.
